Creation
The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. Opposite to Destruction. Not to be confused with Mental Projection or Animation. Also Called * Almighty Hand * Conjuring * Magic Materialism * Materialization * Molding Magic Capabilities User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. Applications * Big Bang Inducement * Creative Energy Manipulation * Imagination Manifestation Variations * Ability Creation * Advantage Creation * Almighty Law Creation ** Law Creation * Alternate Abstractness Creation * Alternate Reality Creation ** Alternative Dream Universe * Alternate-Self Creation * Anti-Energy Generation * Anti-Magic Generation * Antimatter Generation * Army Creation * Art Generation * Block Generation * Body Creation ** Lifeless Body Creation * Chemical Generation * Chemical Reaction Creation * Concept Creation * Constructs Creation ** Elemental Constructs ** Universal Force Constructs * Consequence Creation * Constellation Creation * Cosmic Creation ** Galaxy Creation ** Planetary Creation ** Planetary System Creation ** Star Creation * Creation Embodiment * Creation Magic * Dark Matter Generation * Data Generation * Dimension Creation * DNA Generation * Elemental Generation ** Classical Element Creation * Energy Generation * Environment Creation * Fantasy World Creation * Fictional Material Generation * Fundamental Forces Creation * Future Creation * Group Creation * Infinite Supply * Life Creation **Historical Entity Creation ** Organic Generation * Mathematics Generation * Matter Creation * Matter State Creation * Mecha Creation * Memory Generation * Memory Manifestation * Mind Creation * Object Creation ** Historical Object Creation * Object Creation Touch * Omni-Reality Creation * Omniverse Creation ** Multiverse Creation ** Universal Recreation *** Universe Creation * Orbit Creation * Parallel Existence Creation * Past Creation * Path Creation * Path Maker * Personal Domain Creation * Physical Force Generation * Physical Manifestation Creation * Pollution Generation * Portal Creation * Potion Creation * Property Creation * Rank Creation * Reality Creation * Recreation * Remote Materialization * Replicative Sculpting * Robot Creation * Rubber Generation * Sequence Generation * Shard Generation * Shape Generation * Soul Creation * Space Generation * Story Creation * System Creation * Void Creation * Volatile Constructs * Vocal Creation ** Singing Creation * Weapon Creation * Yang Generation * Yin Generation Associations * Absolute Recreation * Completeness Manipulation * Creation Manipulation * Creative Source * Concept Manipulation * Omnificence Limitations * May be limited by raw power and imagination. * May need to know how an object works in order to create it fully functional. * Process may not be instantaneous, especially when large objects are being created. * May require knowledge of chemistry and biology. * May be limited on what they can create. Known Users See Also: The Power Of Creation. Comics/Cartoons Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Magic Copy Machine (Fairly Odd Parents - Hard Copy) * The Prism Stones (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Mega Weapon (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Reality Gem (Marvel Comics) *Command Block (Minecraft) *Maxwell's Notebook (Scribblenauts Series) Gallery Comics/Cartoons 1088594-solus 08 cvr-1-.jpg|After completing her Ascension, Solusandra (CrossGen) created an entire race of demigods. Creation by Hal Jordan, Parallax.JPG|As the former host to the Fear enity, Parallax, Hal Jordan (DC Comics) attempted to re-create a completely new universe after erasing the DC Universe during the Zero Hour event. 76691-104166-ion super.jpg|As a host to Ion, Kyle Rayner (DC Comics) could create anything. File:FOP-Hard_Copy.jpg|Magic Copy Machine (Fairly OddParents) magically creating exact replicas of any scanned object. Reality Gem.jpg|The Reality Gem (Marvel Comics) can bring into existence anything its user desires. File:Galactus_(Heroes_Reborn)_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_2_6_0001.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) File:Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_574_page_24_Franklin_Richards_(Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) creates a pocket universe. tornadoc.png|Tornado of Creation (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) File:Te_Fiti_(Profile).png|Te Fiti (Moana) Anime/Manga Kakine Dark Matter.jpg|Kakine's (A Certain Magical Index) "Dark Matter" can allow him to create anything not bound by laws of physics, and even a new body for himself. File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux's (Bleach) "The Visionary" can create anything, from a clone of himself... File:574Gremmy_Lava_erupts.png|... lava... File:575_Gremmy_creates_guns.png|... an arsenal of guns ... File:576Gremmy_Hand_appears.png|... and disembodied hand. Kanade-anime.png|Kanade Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) can create virtually anything using her power, Heaven's Gate. Heavens_Gate.png|Kanade's (Castle Town Dandelion) power in action. Piccolo's Magic Materialization.gif|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) using Magic Materialization to create an hourglass. Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi's (D.Gray-man) ability, "Materialization", can create anything he can think up. File:Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) sun palm.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) creating a tiny sun. Babutsu Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can create anything via Creation of All Things. Great_Spirit.jpg|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) can create virtually any space-based phenomenon. File:Riko_Drawing_Pad.png|Riko Hachiboshi/Caprico (Psyren) Video Games Harihara_H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of creation and destruction. Ometeotl H.png|Ometeotl (Valkyrie Crusade) is an artistic creator goddess that can bring whatever she draws into existence. Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand (the Super Smash Bros. universe) acts as the creator. Rune_of_Beginning.jpg|Rune of Beginning (Suikoden) represents creation. Others Roxy creates.gif|Roxy Lalonde (MS Paint Adventures) creates a Perfectly Generic Object with her Rogue of Void powers. Chuck Season 10.png|God (Supernatural) created the universe, spiritual realms and beings such as Leviathans, Angels and Humans, as well as the soul itself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Constructs Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Primordial Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries